Weather exposed, water utilizing devices such as evaporative coolers (e.g., xe2x80x9cswamp coolersxe2x80x9d), lawn sprinklers, agricultural watering systems and so forth are usually winterized through use of water valve shut-off and vacuum bleed-off systems. Such water utilizing devices may be directly or indirectly exposed to freezing conditions. For example, in the case of evaporative coolers, the coolers themselves, as well as the water piping (usually copper water pipes) leading to and from them, may reside in (or pass through) low temperature exposed areas such as unheated attics. Consequently, as fall and winter approach, all such cold temperature exposed water utilizing devices, and their associated water piping systems, must be fully drained before the first freeze of the year.
The procedures used to winterize these devices are normally manual in nature. They usually begin with manually shutting off a water supply valve on a water supply line that leads from a water source line to the water utilizing device. Another valve is then manually opened in order to drain any water contained in the water utilizing device (e.g., a reservoir of water in an evaporative cooler). Any water held in any water supply or drainage pipe (e.g., by the presence of a vacuum) also must be drained. To this end, water drainage and/or vacuum bleed off valves are placed at appropriate places in the water pipe system that service such water utilization devices. For example, vacuum bleed off valves are located at or near a high point in a water pipe system that services the water utilizing device. When such a valve is opened, any vacuum in a water pipe serviced by that valve is broken and thereby allowing gravity to drain the pipe into a low lying drainage line.
Use of these manually operated valves often creates certain inconveniences and/or hazards to humans. For example, because evaporation coolers are usually located on top of the building they serve (e.g., on top of a residence, commercial building, industrial building or farm building), they are often attended through use of high stepladders that create inconveniences and/or hazards. Next, it should be noted that, even though they may not require use of ladders, similar winterizing procedures are used in the context of lawn or agricultural sprinkler systems. Here again, the water supply is first manually shut off. Thereafter, a water drainage valve leading from the sprinkler device is opened. Any water held in any vacuum-containing pipes also must be drained. Manually operated air bleed off valves also may be employed for this purpose. In the alternative, some water utilizing devices and their associated piping system are winterized through use of blasts of air delivered to such systems by on-site, or portable air compressors. In either case, the use of such air compressors involves added labor and air compressor equipment costs. Thus there is a need for water freeze prevention devices that operate automatically, and especially those that operate automatically without any need for air compressor equipment.
Applicant has invented an automatic water drainage/refill apparatus for use in conjunction with various kinds of cold weather exposed, water utilizing devices. For purposes of illustration only, applicant will use an evaporative cooler and a lawn sprinkler system as specific examples of such water utilizing devices. The automatic drainage/refill apparatus of this patent disclosure also may be hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cwater freeze prevention device(s)xe2x80x9d. Nomenclature aside, applicant""s water freeze prevention devices employ (1) at least three automatically operated valves that open or close as part of at least two distinct modes of operation, a draining mode and a filling mode, (2) a temperature setting device for selecting one or more temperatures whose attainment will invoke each of the least two modes of operation, (3) a temperature sensing device capable of detecting one or more temperatures that is (are) capable of invoking the at least two modes of operation, (4) an electrical power sending device such as a transformer that powers the automatically operated valves and (5) electrical circuitry for placing applicant""s device in its two different modes of operation. Optionally, applicant""s water freeze prevention devices may further comprise (6) a mounting board to which the above-noted components are physically mounted to create a unified water freeze prevention device that is especially well suited for attachment to water piping leading to and from an existing water utilization device, (7) water pipes leading to and from the valves, (8) water pipe connector devices (couples, threaded ends and the like) and (9) electrical connecting devices (e.g., an electrical plug) for connecting at least one component of the water freeze preventing device to a source of electrical power.
Preferably, the first valve further comprises an electrically driven valve actuator capable of moving said first valve back and forth between an open position and a closed position in order to fill or drain the water utilization device. Likewise, the second valve has its own separate and distinct electrically powered valve actuator for opening and closing said second valve in order to drain (or block drainage of) water from that portion of a first pipe located between the first valve and the water utilization device. Likewise, the third valve is provided with its own independently operable, electrically driven valve actuator that is capable of moving said third valve back and forth between an open position and a closed position in order to drain (or block drainage of) the water utilization device. These three valves can be operated simultaneously, or sequentially.
The at least two modes of operation of applicant""s water freeze prevention device are respectively invoked by detection of one or more pre-selected temperatures. These pre-selected temperatures are preferably entered into a temperature setting device (such as a thermostat) by a human. In any case, detection of this (these) temperature(s) create(s) certain hereinafter described electrical signals and currents that ultimately operate the three valves according to which mode of operation is then being carried out (i.e., draining or filling the water utilizing device). The pre-selected temperature(s) is (are) transduced into electrical signals that operate the valves. In effect, these temperature generated signals are intended to anticipate certain sustained, seasonally expected, temperature conditions. However, in the event that the sustained, seasonally expected, temperature conditions prove to be xe2x80x9cunsustainedxe2x80x9d, the hereindisclosed device can readily cycle back and forth between the two modes of operation until the expected weather conditions become sustained.
In one particularly preferred embodiment of this invention, the temperature sensing device will be set (manually, electrically or mechanically) to detect a single temperature. Normally, such a single temperature (e.g., 40xc2x0 F.) will be between about 35xc2x0 F. and 55xc2x0 F. The temperature sensing device is preferably constructed and/or programmed such that it will go into its water utilizing device filling mode at a temperature slightly above the single temperature (e.g., one to three xc2x0 F. above the single set temperature). For example, if the temperature tolerance is 1xc2x0 F., and the set temperature is 40xc2x0 F., then attainment of 41xc2x0 F. will cause the water utilization device to be filled. Conversely, when the ambient temperature reaches the set temperature (or a lower temperature), the water freeze prevention device will go into its draining mode. Thus, in the above example, when a falling ambient temperature reaches the pre-selected 40xc2x0 F. temperature (or a lower temperature), the water utilization device will be drained.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, the temperature setting device will act upon two separate and distinct temperature settings that are respectively associated a water utilizing device filling mode and a water utilizing device draining mode. In certain particularly preferred embodiment of this invention these two temperatures will be set above 32xc2x0 F. and at least 5 degrees Fahrenheit different from each other. For example, in its first mode of operation, applicant""s water freeze prevention device can be set to detect a first, relatively lower, non-freezing, pre-selected temperature (e.g. 45xc2x0 F.) that serves to anticipate the advent of those fall or winter temperatures that are capable of freezing water (i.e., 32xc2x0 F. or less). When this first pre-selected temperature is encountered, a subject water utilization device, and any water pipes associated with it, will be automatically drained by the hereindescribed water freeze prevention device.
In its second mode of operation, a second, relatively higher, non-freezing, pre-selected temperature (e.g., 65xc2x0 F.) can be set to detect the advent of those sustained weather conditions (e.g., springtime temperatures) that are not capable of freezing water (e.g., sustained temperatures above 32xc2x0 F.). When this second pre-selected temperature (e.g., 65xc2x0 F.) is encountered, the water utilization device will be filled with water so that it can carry out its intended function (e.g., evaporative cooling, lawn sprinkling, agricultural spraying, etc.). In the event, however, that applicant""s water freeze prevention device again encounters the pre-selected lower temperature (e.g., 45xc2x0 F.), the water utilization device will be automatically drained. Consequently, using either a one pre-set temperature method of operation, or a two pre-set temperature method of operation, applicant""s water freeze prevention device can adapt to changing temperature conditionsxe2x80x94and especially to those changing weather conditions that take place during spring or fall where freeze conditions may occur intermittently. For example, freezing conditions may occur at night, but the temperature may rise far enough the next day to require use of an evaporative cooler, sprinkler, etc.
Be such temperature changes as they may, in its first mode of operation (invoked by detection of either a single set temperature, e.g., the 40xc2x0 F. single temperature setting previously noted or by detection of a relatively lower temperature, e.g., 45xc2x0 F. of a two temperature e.g., 45xc2x0 F. and 65xc2x0 F. detection method of operation), a first valve (that controls water flow through a water feed line that leads from a water supply source to the water utilization device) is automatically shut off and thereby preventing water flow to that water utilizing device. In this first mode of operation, applicant""s second valve is automatically opened to drain water from that portion of the water feed line that is generally located between the first valve and the water utilizing device. Similarly, applicant""s third valve is automatically opened in order to drain the water utilization device itself. Thus a subject water utilizing device (e.g., an evaporative cooler and its associated piping system) and certain freezing temperature exposed-portions of applicant""s device are drained and thus xe2x80x9cwinterizedxe2x80x9d. In a particularly preferred embodiment of this invention, one or more bottom drain for applicant""s device collects and disposes of drainage from those water pipes leading from the second and third valves.
The three valves of the hereindescribed water freeze prevention device, as well as the drain(s) may all reside in a xe2x80x9cwarmxe2x80x9d location i.e., a location that is not susceptible to water freezing temperature conditions. Placement of certain components of applicant""s freeze prevention device in such a warm location will especially serve to prevent freezing of any water in the pipe located between the water source (e.g., a water supply line or water pump) and the first valve. Placement of all of the valves in a warm location is not, however, a mandatory requirement. Indeed, in some particularly preferred embodiments of this invention, the third valve may be attached to a water utilization device that is located out of doors and therefore exposed to freezing temperatures.
In the single temperature sensing embodiment of this invention, the second mode of operation of applicant""s water freeze prevention device can be invoked by sensing a single temperature e.g., 40xc2x0 F. (or a temperature that is within a tolerance of the single temperature such as a xc2x13xc2x0 F. tolerance). In the two temperature sensing embodiment of this invention, a second, relatively higher, pre-selected temperature (e.g., 65xc2x0 F.) is also detected. This second temperature also can be provided with a temperature tolerance such as xc2x13xc2x0 F. Again, a sensing of the single temperature or the relatively higher second temperature is intended to anticipate the advent of spring and its sustained nonfreezing weather conditions. In either case, in the second mode of operation of this water freeze prevention device, the previously closed first valve, located on a water feed source, is opened. This allows the water utilizing device to be filled with water in order to carry out its intended function. Detection of the single pre-selected temperature, or the second, relatively higher, pre-selected temperature (e.g., 65xc2x0 F.) also causes the second and third valves to close. Closure of the second valve prevents water from being drained from that portion of the water supply line generally located between the first valve and the water utilizing device. Closure of the third valve prevents drainage of the water utilization device. In some particularly preferred embodiments of this invention, the water utilizing device (and especially an evaporative cooler) is provided with its own shutoff valve. Such a shut off valve serves to stop water flow through the water feed line to the water utilization device when the incoming water reaches a prescribed level in a water reservoir of the water utilization device. In certain particularly preferred embodiments of this invention, this shut off valve is a so-called xe2x80x9cfloat valvexe2x80x9d that is physically operated by the rise and fall of a water level in the water reservoir of the water utilization device.
Applicant""s water freeze prevention device also employs a temperature setting device (e.g., a thermostat) for selecting (1) a single pre-set temperature (e.g., 40xc2x0 F.) that (exactly, or within certain temperature tolerances) causes the water utilization device to be filled or drained, or (2) at least one relatively lower temperature (e.g., 45xc2x0 F.) that invokes the first mode of operation (draining) and (3) at least one relatively higher temperature (e.g., 65xc2x0 F.) that invokes the second mode of operation (filling). Most preferably, the temperature setting device has a range of temperatures from about 32xc2x0 F. to about 80xc2x0 F. from which the desired temperatures to be employed by this water freeze prevention device (e.g., 40xc2x0 F., 45xc2x0 F. and 65xc2x0 F.) can be individually selected. Preferably, each of these temperatures can be xe2x80x9cstoredxe2x80x9d somewhere in applicant""s freeze prevention device, e.g., in the temperature setting device (e.g., in a thermostat) by known electrical/mechanical devices (e.g., in a computer chip, electrical signal storage device or mechanical keying device) once the desired temperature(s) is (are) selected by the operator.
Applicant""s water freeze prevention device also employs an electrical power sending device to operate the electrically powered components of said device (e.g., its electrically operated water valves, the thermostat, a computer chip memory device containing, etc.). This electrical power sending device is preferably a transformer. Such an electrical power sending device send direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) to the valves, thermostat, computer device, etc. according to their respective distinct modes of electrical operation. For example, if the electrical source used to operate applicant""s water freeze prevention device is a DC generating battery, the power sending device will send an appropriate direct current to the valves (and to the thermostat). More preferably, however, a commonly available AC xe2x80x9chouse currentxe2x80x9d will be used to power applicant""s water freeze prevention devices. That is to say that, in the more preferred embodiments of this invention, the source of power used by applicant""s devices will be a commonly available 120 volt, 60 cycle, alternating electrical current (AC). Preferably, such a house current is xe2x80x9cstepped downxe2x80x9d by an electrical transformer type, power sending device. Such a transformer device also will preferably convert an AC house current to a DC current suitable for operation of certain direct current employing valves (e.g. suitable for operating commercially available zone valves that employ 15-20 volt, DC currents).
Yet another component of applicant""s water freeze prevention device is a temperature sensor (e.g., a thermocouple, a thermometer, etc.) that is capable of detecting the previously described single temperature (e.g., 40xc2x0 F.) and/or the previously described first, relatively lower, pre-selected temperature (e.g., 45xc2x0 F.) and the second, relatively higher, pre-selected temperature (e.g., 65xc2x0 F.). In a particularly preferred embodiment of this invention, the detected temperatures are transduced into electrical signals that are sent to a temperature setting device such as a thermostat which, in turn, sends an electrical signal to an electrical current sending device such as a transformer. Based upon such an electrical signal from the temperature setting device, the electrical current sending device then sends the electrical power needed to operate each of the three valves. In a particularly preferred embodiment of this invention, such an electrical current sending device (e.g., transformer) also provides electrical power to an electrically powered thermostat.
In yet another preferred embodiment of this invention, the temperature sensing device of this patent disclosure is a component of a thermostat unit. Again, such a temperature sensing device should be capable of detecting, and then acting upon, a single temperature (e.g., 40xc2x0 F.) employed in a single temperature mode of operation and/or at least two separate and distinct temperature settings employed in multiple temperature (e.g., previously noted 45xc2x0 F. and 65xc2x0 F.) mode of operation. Preferably, each of these temperatures can be variably selected (e.g., a lower temperature selected between 35xc2x0 F.-55xc2x0 F. and a higher temperature selected between 56xc2x0 F. and 70xc2x0 F.). Again, a temperature at or below a single temperature (e.g., 40xc2x0 F.), or a relatively lower threshold temperature setting (e.g., 45xc2x0 F.) of a two temperature based method of operation, is associated with a winterizing, first mode of operation that drains the water utilizing device. A temperature (e.g., 41xc2x0 F.) somewhat higher than the single temperature (40xc2x0 F.), or a relatively higher threshold temperature setting (e.g., 65xc2x0 F.) of the two temperature method of operation is associated with placing the water utilization device in service by filling it with water. It also should be appreciated that one result of having a two temperature method of operation of the hereindescribed water freeze prevention devices is the creation of a neutral temperature range that keeps a water freeze prevention device in a dormant state until one of the two pre-selected threshold temperatures is met. This neutral range can be varied according to locally expected weather conditions and patterns.
In yet another highly preferred embodiment of this invention a xe2x80x9cfailsafexe2x80x9d mode of operation is also provided for reasons of automatic damage control and/or safety. For example, in the event of an electrical power failure or other malfunction, certain electrical detection and signal devices that are capable of automatically going into operation, in order to place the water freeze prevention device in its drained or winterized condition. That is to say that in order to attain this failsafe condition, the device will be automatically placed in its drain mode of operation.